Those Winter Days
by chocolate-fondue
Summary: Tezuka was intrigued by Fuji's perpetually closed eyes and unwavering smile. TeFu


**Author's Note:** This is a birthday fic for GreenAppleIce! I don't normally write TeFu, so it was pretty hard writing this...I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Those Winter Days**

"Kunimitsu. Say hello to Syuusuke." Tezuka looked up from where he was sitting on the swings to see his pre-school teacher holding the hand of presumably the new student that had the entire class buzzing (new students were an oddity).

Tezuka studied the other five year old with interest. The latter had a slight build, practically drowning in his bulky winter clothes. An angelic face peered out from the layers, framed by strands of brown hair. A pleasant smile danced on slightly chapped lips. There was no doubt that this boy was the most beautiful person Tezuka had ever seen, perhaps even more so than his mother.

They hadn't said much to each other on this first initial meeting; Fuji had sat down on the adjoining swing, smiling with closed eyes, and did nothing to break Tezuka's silence.

This routine continued for the next few days and Tezuka found that he did not mind the companionship of the other boy. He was intrigued by Fuji, by the perpetually closed eyes and unwavering smile.

***

"Ne, Kunimitsu?" Fuji said suddenly one day, addressing Tezuka for the first time. "Do you like apples?"

"Yes. They are healthy and keep the man with many needles away," Tezuka answered seriously.

Fuji smiled and nodded. It wasn't hard to figure out where the shiny red and yellow apple that showed up on his desk the next day came from.

The spicy wasabi that appeared in Tezuka's lunch later, however, was not as appreciated.

"Do you not like it?" asked Fuji, his expression crestfallen for the first time. He looked down at his own wasabi.

Tezuka fought to keep his face neutral as his tongue burned. Willing himself not to spit the food out, he managed to choke out, "It's okay."

Fuji beamed at him. "I'll bring it everyday!" he said enthusiastically. Tezuka was proud to say that his expression remained stoic.

Despite Fuji's odd food choice, Tezuka found that he automatically sought out the other's company. He started to make a habit of waiting for Fuji when recess time began. Likewise, Fuji always saved a seat for Tezuka at snack time and lunch. They were soon inseparable. "A match made from heaven," Tezuka overheard his teacher saying to the assistant one day.

***

About two weeks after Fuji appeared in Tezuka's life, the temperature dropped suddenly and it was decided that the class should have naptime instead of recess outside in the cold.

Tezuka was dutifully lying down with his eyes closed, but not sleeping. He never slept whenever they had naptime. One must be on guard at all times. He heard Fuji shifting around next to him.

"Kunimitsu? Are you awake?"

Tezuka opened his eyes and rolled over to face Fuji. "Yes?"

"I can't sleep." Fuji's bottom lip trembled.

"Whenever I can't sleep, I go for a walk." Tezuka checked to make sure the teacher was looking away. He tugged Fuji out of the futon and they snuck out of the back door.

It was cold outside, the chilly wind stinging their face. Tezuka was accustomed to such weather, but Fuji rubbed his hands together in an effort to keep warm, having forgotten his mittens inside.

"Syuusuke, are you cold?" asked Tezuka. Fuji nodded miserably. Tezuka hesitated before continuing. "Would…would you like to hold my hand?" Fuji's face lit up and he nodded emphatically.

"Kunimitsu, you're the nicest person I know! I like you the best!" Fuji leaned forward and kissed Tezuka on the cheek. Tezuka then saw Fuji's eyes for the first time: a deep blue, the color of the ocean and sky put together.

Tezuka blushed, touching the place where Fuji's warm lips had touched his face. It was an odd tingling feeling that wasn't unpleasant. It was quite the opposite. "I-I like you the best too."

Fuji's smile momentarily dazzled Tezuka. "Let's go inside now. Nee-san says that people who like each other best 'go to bed with each other.'" Fuji happily led Tezuka back into their classroom.

***

"Oh!" The teacher, who was making rounds to check that the children were sleeping, stopped abruptly when she reached the last futon.

The assistant looked up. "What is it, sensei?" The teacher gestured towards her aid to come over. "Look at them."

For the first time, Tezuka Kunimitsu was fast asleep, his face peaceful and innocent. Next to him, sharing a futon, was Fuji Syuusuke, the everlasting smile on his face wider than ever and still holding Tezuka's hand.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it! Please review.


End file.
